Viva La Vida
Viva la Vida '''( , ), sometimes shortened to '''Viva or Vee, is the Stand of Jocelyn Cujoh, featured in After the End. Appearance Viva la Vida towers over Jocelyn, standing nearly twice their height. It has eyes with two stilted pupils, cat ear-like nubs on its head, goggles on its forehead, and appears to have a facial structure similar to Crazy Diamond's. It has no visible mouth, instead wearing a long scarf with a speaker over where its mouth would be. On its chest armor, it has six dots arranged in a circular patter, with a seventh in the center. One thing that sets it apart from most Stands is that its Stand Aura is rainbow-colored-most likely referencing its user's origins. Around Jocelyn's hands, it looks similar to Hamon. Viva la Vida is normally portrayed as orange and teal, with white detailing. Personality While normally Viva does not show any signs of personality, like most Stands, it has a sense of self-preservation similar to Star Platinum's. As time goes on, it begins to develop more of a personality, showing a more active and calm nature than the lazy but aggressive Jocelyn. When it finally speaks to Jocelyn, it does so in Jonathan Joestar's voice. Abilities Like most of the Joestar family stands, Viva La Vida is a close-range stand, with a radius of around 2 meters away from Jocelyn, in contrast with physical power. Viva’s chief ability is to absorb and distribute properties of materials. Viva has to be touching the substance it wants to copy for its ability to activate, but afterwards it stays until a new substance is copied or it is removed. It cannot duplicate gasses, and liquids turn the actual arm into a transparent container. If it is broken, the liquid spills out and the limb returns to normal. If an item with a redistributed property has items inside it, the inside items will not be affected. Viva can copy up to five different materials at a time (four limbs and scarf), and transferring the materials to Jocelyn does not open up slots. In its inactive form, Viva can only copy one substance. Viva can also “absorb” people, allowing Jocelyn to transform into someone else or create a copy of themselves by letting Viva “absorb” them, then “distributing” them to someone else. This takes up all of its slots and has a set two-hour time limit. After time is up, Jocelyn will be rendered unconscious for anywhere from two hours to two days, depending on the amount of physical activity and strain they put on themselves. Viva can imitate Crazy Diamond by absorbing something and then distributing it to another instance of that something. Jocelyn can also absorb and distribute their wounds to someone else in this way. Trivia * When Jocelyn speaks through their stand, they speak with two voices-one synthesized and one not. This is because it technically has two mouths-the organic one on the left and the robotic one on the right. * This stand was initially named "Part of Me" (パート・オブ・ミー), after the Katy Perry song. It was changed because the song's title was not considered "heroic" enough. * Jocelyn's abilities could be considered a lesser version of what Kars could do as the Ultimate Being-they have been seen turning their arms into wings like he did on several occasions. Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand